


Corbin Alone

by M_M_Lillium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Lolicon, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_M_Lillium/pseuds/M_M_Lillium
Summary: Corbin is left alone with his younger sister, Alyssa, over the summer. She's a little rude, a little bossy, cute, and very smug. He's gotta find someway to keep her in check.I don't want this story to be too terrible, like no ntr or anything extreme like that. It's more or less a love story! Just a little hypnosis to get the ball rolling





	1. Phone calls and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for a hardcore ntr rape story this isn't it! While it does have rape its not gonna be super reoccurring. And this is a slow burn! I wanted to develop them at least a little bit before anything lewd happened.
> 
> Also please correct any grammatical or spelling errors in the comments if you see fit! I'd love some constructive criticism too.

My name is Corbin, and I'm 18 years old. I tinker with code and little machines. I used to work at a store that specializes in fixing computers and video game consoles. I ended up quitting to enjoy my summer since I don't need any money right now. Most people call me a nerd, but they never hesitate to ask for computer help. My little sister just turned 14 a couple of weeks ago, right after summer break started. She'll be starting 8th grade in the fall. Her name is Alyssa, she's very cute and she knows it. She has pastel pink wavy hair that comes down to her shoulders, piercing emerald eyes, and flawless Porcelain skin. She's very small, but if I'm being honest she has the figue of a well developed woman, but almost like it was shrunk down. But here's the Catch, she's a total brat! She's totally cruel, but she's mom and dads favorite so she gets away with a lot of. She thinks that just because she's cute she deserves the world, but with a recent development I plan on changing that.  
We're on summer break, my father is a high-up at some tech company. Boring office junk as far as I can tell. So they've gone on a cruise around the sea for the summer. I'm in charge of watching Alyssa, and they've stuffed my bank account to the brim for food, toys, activities, and whatever else my sister wants. "just call if you need more!" is what my mom said just before they sped away. Now I'm stuck alone with my little sister. But like I said, I've got a plan to keep her in check.

Second week, day 1 alone with Alyssa: Dawn  
Stage 0

Even though I'm out of school now I can't help but wake up at 7 am, even without an alarm. My routine for the morning is usually wake up and then brush my teeth. I hate that morning taste in my mouth and when my teeth feel even a little gritty. So I walk into our shared bathroom and look at my side of the sink. My electric, very expensive, tooth brush is gone. I storm over to alyssas room, and bash on the door  
"Alright shit lord, where's my tooth brush" I hear groan from the other side.  
Her soft voice comes through the door, "how would I know, dingus? It's your toothbrush." She's such a pain in my ass.  
"whatever, but if I don't find it soon you're dead." I can feel her sticking her tongue out at me as I walk away. Luckily I keep a spare tooth brush under the sink incase the battery dies or something in my other one.  
Another one of my tasks this summer is making sure I keep Alyssa fed. Sometimes she can be really picky and end up missing meals if we aren't careful. Chocolate chip pancakes with some strawberries is usually a safe bet for her, so I start to cook. I've actually gotten pretty good at cooking! That'll definitely help me get a girlfriend in the future.  
After I finish making everything I call for her to come and eat, but I don't get a response. It's almost 8:30 she doesn't need to have fallen back asleep. So I grab her plate and walk upstairs to her room. As I get closer I hear something faintly, but I can't quite tell what it is. As I slowly inch closer to her door it gets louder and louder, still soft but easier to hear. And then I'm right in front of her door, and it's unmistakable. Soft moans, whines and whimpers are seeping out through the door, along with a familiar buzzing sound. My entire face turns red, I can't tell if it's from embarrassment or anger. I set her plate down in front of her door and crouch to listen. She can't be doing what I think she's doing, right? I can hear the bed creaking, her voice is quivering and the moans are get faster and shorter. I can't seem to move away, I can't believe what I'm hearing.  
"something's... C-coming.." she whispers. I cover my mouth with my hand, I don't wanna listen anymore but if I move and she hears me I'm dead. She's way too young to be doing something like this.  
"I want it... I w-want it.. Please, please, please.. Gah~! Ahh haa... Oh my gosh..." after what sounds like her finish she pants for a few more moments before turning off the brush. I take my chance to dash back downstairs to eat my own breakfast. I text her that her plate is there and think to myself, I'll just get a new toothbrush.

Second week, day 1 alone with Alyssa: Afternoon  
Stage 0

After that extremely awkward interaction this morning I stayed down in the living room. I was playing video games and I guess time just got away from me, because before I knew it Alyssa has plopped down next to me begging to go somewhere for lunch.  
"pleeeeeeease! I'm really really hungry!" she puts her little hands on my shoulder and rocks me back and forth.  
"come on lamb, we've got shit here you can make your self" out of the corner of my eye I can see her puppy dog eyes and puffed out cheeks  
"I told you not to call me that, now let's go out! The food here is boring!" I decide that ignoring Her was probably my best course of action. After a couple of minutes I start to feel bad.  
"okay kid, I'll take us out right after I sav-" I'm cut off by the TV going black. My jaw hangs open, an hour of progress just gone. I was too distracted to notice this little gremlin has gotten up and pushed the power button on my system.  
"you absolute heathen... You better start running because I'm about to end you" Alyssa looks me up and down.  
"if you lay a finger on me daddy will kill you for real!" and she's not wrong there, so all I can do is swallow my anger.  
As I stand up a quickly I say "fine, go get dressed". Alyssa does a little victory dance before running upstairs. God she drives me insane, I can't wait to get some pay back.  
About ten minutes pass by and Alyssa is basically skipping down the stairs. She's wearing one of those shoulderless shirts, black short shorts, and black cat thigh highs. Her thighs are actually pretty plump for her age so you can see the elastic squeeze her skin.  
"alright out you go, lamb. Get in the car." I'm grabbing my keys and I feel a sudden sharp pain in my leg  
"ow ow ow! Jesus, what the hell, Alyssa?"  
Pinching my leg and with a smug look on her face she spits out "I said don't call me that!"  
i slap her hand away, "just get in car alright? You want food or not?" she runs out the door and into the car. Walking over to the drivers side I pull at the handle, locked. So I push the unlock on the key fob and pull again, still locked. I look up and Alyssa is busting a gut in the passenger seat. Once I manage to actually get in the car I turn to her.  
"in the back, you know you're not allowed up front." shes staring at me like I just killed her first born.  
"or you can sit up front And face dads fury when he gets back." and I immediately regret saying that.  
"daddy wouldn't punish me! He'd be mad at you for letting his precious little girl be in danger." smirking while she buckled her seat belt.  
"so let's just do and say we didn't, kk?"  
"you know, i really hate you sometimes." I pull the wheel to the left so we can back out.  
"no one can hate me, I'm too cute for that. At least that's what daddy always says." she leans over and gives me peck on the cheek.

Second week, day 1 alone with Alyssa: Night  
Stage 1

After my shower I head to my bedroom and Alyssa takes the bathroom after me. In my bedroom I place myself at my desk and get to work. I've been studying hypnosis. Things like hidden meanings in music, visual and auditory patterns, stuff like that. And with that information I've been coding an app for my phone, and it's nearly finished. All I need is to test it! And I know the lucky little lamb that will be my first subject.  
I texted Alyssa to come to my room after her shower, that I wanted to show her something she might like. After about 45 minutes she traipses into my room in pink boy shorts and a Tight fitting blue tank top, with a blue and pink bunny logo on it.  
"alrighty, I'm here. But I'm also tired so can you hurry up?"  
I motion her to sit on my bed. "sure thing, just put these headphones on And look at the screen. It's a music video." My little sister sighs and puts on the headphones, her ears are instantly filled with odd melodies and patterns. Lights and colors flash on the screen and her pupils Dilate. After about three minutes I take the headphones off of her.  
"well? What did you think?" I pull up the control panel part of the app.  
"it was really weird, and my head hurts now. I don't think I like it. I um, I think I'm gonna go to bed now." as she stands up I select the option for verbal suggestions, nothing too serious.  
"why not sit Back down?" she stops abruptly and walks back to the bed, and sits down.  
"h-hey, ya know what, I think I'm gonna hang out a little longer." I cant help but laugh, I'm elated that this actually worked! But I need to see how much control I have. Under the hypnosis she should be far more likely to answer any question I ask, I look back to her.  
"so, do you hate me?"  
"what? Of course I don't, I love my big brother..." she blushes profusely and looks away. I sit down next to her,  
"Alyssa? Are you not feeling well?" she squirms a bit in place.  
"I dont know.. My arms feel like, really really heavy, and my head is full of Like, all these fuzzy bits" I gaze into her innocent eyes, ideas are racing through my mind of what I can make her do.  
"maybe you're just tired, lamb." That's sure to get a reaction out of her and I'll be able to adjust her behavior accordingly. The brat stomps her foot and starts reaching to pinch my arm.  
"dont call me th-" I quickly interrupt her.  
"stop." Her words get stuck in her throat and her tiny hand pulls back a little bit, she looks a little confused. The app has different modes, verbal control, manual control, and total control. Alyssa is in verbal control right now, which means I can only really suggest things. If she really wanted to she could ignore a command, but this way I can make her question what she's really feeling or thinking. Manual control would just scare her, and she wouldn't remember anything if I used total control.  
"I remember you told me you liked being called lamb, you said it made you feel sweet and cute." Alyssa looks down for a moment then back to me.  
"Did I really say that? I could have sworn... But now that you say that, I guess it does sound pretty cute." This is working better than I could have possibly dreamed!  
"You seem tired, lamb. You should go to sleep soon so you'll feel better." She's already following orders well so a simple one like this should be fine. Alyssa yawns and her eyes look tired, she looks so unbelievably cute when she's not being a menace.  
"you're right, I wanna feel better real soon. I'm gonna sleep now."  
"sounds good girly, I'll see you in the morning." She then proceeds to immediately fall asleep in my bed. Christ, I guess I have to be more specific with suggestions and commands. Now she's sleeping in my bed, what am I supposed to do? She looks so innocent and vulnerable just laying there. I pick her up to move her back to her own bed, but the second I'm holding her I feel a strange warmth in my chest. I look down at her, she's softly breathing. My younger sister is so little, so fragile, and a lot less bratty. Honestly she's absolutely adorable. All I want to do is hold her all night, so thats exactly what I'm going to do. I lay down on my side, spooning her little body. She's so warm and her hair is soft and smells like green apple. Once I've pulled the covers over us it isn't long before I drift off to sleep, too. 

Second week, day 2 alone with Alyssa: Dawn  
Stage 1

My eyes slowly open and I look at my clock, 6:53 am. Right on time, as always. I lift the covers and see my little sister, oh God I forgot she was here. If she wakes up in my arms there will absolutely be hell to pay. As gently as I possibly can I shift her to free my arm, I notice an uncomfortable expression on her face. My only guess is she's about to wake up so quickly and quietly stride out of my room to our bathroom. I'm worried about how she'll react to waking up in my bed.  
After I finish brushing my teeth I head downstairs to get some clean clothes out of the dryer so I can shower. As I'm heading back into the bathroom Alyssa walks out if my room, and starts coming towards me. I dart into the bathroom and shut the door. I'm hoping that she'll just walk back to her room, but my hopes are shattered as her little fist hits the door.  
"um, why did I just wake up in your bed?" What am I even supposed to say?  
"uhhhh, what do you remember?" nice one Corbin, that's super inconspicuous.  
"I dunno, I remember getting ready for bed but then you wanted to show me something. I remember falling asleep but it's all really.. Fuzzy." alright, think quick. Okay, here goes nothing.  
"oh right, I remember now! I showed you a video and you went to bed. Halfway through the night you had a nightmare and asked if you could sleep in my room with me. Being the saint that I am, I let you"  
There's a pause from the other side if door. Shit, did I go too far? I guess it wasnt that believable. God, I'm screwed.  
"oh you're right, I just remembered. Guess I was still sleepy".  
Success! I absolutely cannot believe she bought it.  
"anyways, get out of the bathroom. I wanna shower". Typical of her bratty self, but with a little suggestion she'll be patient.  
"not now lamb, I'm about to shower". Here comes the 'yes big brother, I'll wait'. I'm smiling smugly until.  
"what? No, I wanna do it now. Get out Now before I call daddy!". I can't believe my ears, I know she can disobey if she wants to. But this was a simple command, and her response was immediate.  
"get lost short stack, I was here first. Just go use the one in mom and dads room". She's not gonna budge.  
"no! This one's closer to the water heater, if we shower at the same time I'll just get cold water! Get out!" My only response is the loud click from locking the door.  
"I'm dialing daddys number right now, he's gonna change the Wi-Fi password and he'll only tell me." Dammit all, she's got me here.  
"okay fine, you win. Brat." I gather my clothes and unlock the door. As soon as she hears that she's already pushing past me to get inside.  
"thanks, butt munch~!" she sticks her tongue out as she slams the door. God, She's a massive pain. I guess the hypnosis wears off after sleeping for awhile. Or it just has a set time limit. I'm going to have to get her to watch that video again somehow, but I have no idea how I'm going to achieve that. 

Second week, day 2 alone with Alyssa:  
Noon  
Stage 1

I've been reading this science fiction book recently, it's actually what gave me the idea to hypnotize my sister. These aliens use this poison to to mold how humans think, so they'll work for them and what not. The book isn't very well written, but it's a good concept. But closer to the end the aliens start killing and eating the humans, I don't plan on doing anything cruel or unusual. I just want the cute and loving little sister I deserve. She'll finally do her own chores instead of pushing them on me. Alyssa, you may be cute but that doesn't excuse you from work. Actually, I guess it does. She could sleep with whoever to get jobs and good pay. I don't know why but that thought just made me feel really angry, like someone is taking my territory. As I start to get upset over the idea I just made up, Alyssa comes down the stairs to greet me. She's wearing fishnet stockings, a red pleated skirt, and a back tee shirt with a white cat on it, With a black and white striped long sleeve shirt under it, both tucked into her skirt. She looks really really cute, she doesn't even wear much makeup. Just winged eye liner and a little blush. I'd say she'd make a great girl friend for some boy, if she wasn't such a brat.  
"Cooooorbin, I wanna go to the mall! Can we please go, Im meeting some friends!" she's bouncing energetically. I set my book down and look at her.  
"I dunno, I don't think I'm feeling so generous after you kicked me out of the bathroom this morning." she smirks and hugs my arm.  
"You know you don't really have a say, daddy already said you had to. Plus, what kind of big brother gets pushed around by his little sister? You should pretend it was all your idea!" she has a smile on her little face, the kind that screams "dance monkey". I put my hands up in defeat.  
"Okay okay, I surrender. Go get my keys." She sprints up the stairs and comes back down a few seconds later, jingling the whole way. We get in the car and head out. As we pull onto the highway to get to the mall Alyssas phone connects to the cars Bluetooth. She starts blasting this awful Asian music.  
"oh my God, what is this? It's garbage." I reach for the volume dial but slaps my hand away.  
"it's called k-pop, and it's really good! You're just too old to get it." she looks like I've actually hurt her feelings.  
"I wasn't gonna change it, just lower the volume a bit okay?" I give her quick kind look.  
"F-fine. only turn down it down a little, okay?" I turn the dial enough so she can still hear, but it's less annoying.  
"no problem little lamb. Oh and by the way, I'm not that much older than you!" Alyssa giggles and kicks her legs a little.  
"are you kidding me? You're basically a fossil!"  
"Pfft! You're Incorrigible! Dads like a million years older than both of us, combined!" we drive the rest of the way joking around and listening to awful music.

Second week, day 2 alone with Alyssa:  
Afternoon  
Stage 1

Once we get to the mall we're both starving, so Alyssa suggests that we get food at the food court while we wait for her friends. As we finish up she looks at me with a little discomfort.  
"so um... Once my friends get her can you like, not walk with us? It would be kinda embarrassing if my big brother tagged along." and honestly I'm little shocked, I thought we having a pretty good time together.  
"I can't just leave you alone to wander the mall, dad would kill me." as I'm lecturing her I see two girls and one guy walking towards us.  
"and you're here with a guy? You've gotta be kidding." she stands up and giggles.  
"sounds like you're jealous to me~" I can feel my ears and cheeks turn bright red.  
"don't worry, Corbin. He's just a friend. And I just meant you should follow kinda far behind us."  
"right, cool, got it." she nods and the trots over to her friends. They start talking and laughing, then she hugs the guy. I don't know why but I honestly do feel really jealous. They start heading towards some makeup store, so I follow behind them then stand outside the door while they shop around. We go store to store and not a single one of them will even look at me.  
After about an hour they head over to a clothes store, M & H, Alyssa's favorite. Since this store is pretty popular there are actual cushioned couches outside, so I take my seat and prepare to wait. The whole front of the store is made of glass, so I can see Alyssa and her friends goofing around for half an hour. They're all grabbing clothes and Laughing, eventually they move to the dressing rooms. After a few moments I get a text from Alyssa,  
"hey Corbin! ^_^ I'm gonna send some pictures. Let me know which outfits you like! ฅ'ω'ฅ" And honestly I didn't think much about it, until the pictures started to come in. She looked so developed in these outfits. Short skirts, tiny tops, loose dresses. Not to mention the poses. I couldn't believe how absolutely cute she was. I almost instinctively save all of the pictures. Then one pops up of her in lacey pink underwear, but no pose.  
"uh, did you mean to send that last one??"  
"oh oops! ^ω^ Sorry, that was for Mayu! She told me to try it on." My hands are shaking a little bit and My breath is shallow.  
"well?? Which outfits do you like?? :3" the new text snaps me awake.  
"the back skirt with the white puffy top is pretty Cute, and I like the grey hoodie, yellow shorts, and tights outfit."  
"kk! ^ω^ thanks for the help! Now I know what to not get :p"  
"aw come on, those two were the cutest out of everything" a couple of minutes go by, no response. I keep going back to our messages and looking at the last picture she sent, I can't stop stealing glances at it. Her face is so innocent, but that's in stark contrast to the rest her.  
After about 20 more minutes they all walk out of the store and out into the middle of the hallway.  
"bye Alyssa! Thanks for hanging out with us! We'll talk to you soon!" they wave good bye and the guy goes to her hug her, and I'm suddenly feeling my ears go red and I've got bad taste in my mouth. They hug and Alyssa walks over to me with a bunch of bags, she sets them on the floor in front of me and sits down.  
"uggggggh my legs feel like jelly!" she leans against me and sets her head on my shoulder. It's nice to have her rest against me, but I'm still mad.  
"so, how was it? Have fun with your boyfriend?" I try my best not to sound angry or anything. Alyssa laughs a little.  
"you really think I would date him? Hes a total skater nerd"  
"I thought girls liked skaters?"  
"maybe Mayu does, she has a total crush on him! But I like smart boys." smart boys huh? Hearing that makes me feel a little better.  
"well little lamb, it's nearly dinner time. What do you want? Wcdonalds?" she points at her mouth and makes a throwing up noise.  
"no way, let's get Vendys! That's my favorite fast food place"  
"come on, you know I hate vendys." she looks at me with big, innocent, watery eyes.  
"those puppy dog eyes won't work on me." Alyssa hugs my arm as tight as she can, and don't think she's old enough to know that she's pushing her tiny chest against me.  
"okay, okay! Y-you win, please let go now." she let's go of me and smiles that smug smile of hers, when we get home she's totally going under hypnosis. That brat is going to be sweet and obedient. Mark my words.

Second week, day 2 alone with Alyssa:  
Evening  
Stage 1

Once we eat dinner and head home we both go to our rooms. I'm on my computer for a bit and I see a pretty lewd image of one of my waifus from my favorite anime. She's a loli, but she has the body type of an adult, so I'm not too worried about it. As soon as I think that I'm reminded of that picture Alyssa accidentally sent. I pull it up and stare for a moment, admiring how cute her face is, her short Pink hair, her beautiful pale skin which gets pink near her joints, cheeks, and tummy. Before I realize it I'm fighting the urge to masturbate to this picture of my little sister. I see her face, and I see my demon of a little sister. But I look at her body, and I see this tiny, vulnerable... No, I can't. Not to her, not to my own sister... I take a screenshot of the message and crop off her face, then I slide my pants off and start stroking myself, I couldn't help myself, her body is so small, but she's so developed. She doesn't look like a middle schooler, she looks like a petite 20 year old, Her chest is small but her curves are there. Even though I cropped her face out of the picture I know it's her, and for some reason every time I think that it feels better. Fuck it, I swap back over to the original picture and stare at her adorable face. I'm so absorbed into her that it's too late before I notice that Alyssa has come into my room, she gets right behind the chair before speaking.  
"what'cha doin'?" she spins the chair around and catches me red handed. Dick in one hand, her picture in the other.  
"is... Is this the picture I accidentally sent you? W-what are you doing?" her face is a mixture of shock and disgust.  
"I uh, it's not what you think it! I have a really good explanation!" I pull up the hypnosis app and go to the video I made.  
"you sicko! I'm calling daddy!" she's storms out my room, I can hear her dialing. I'm freaking out, what do I do? I'm gonna die, for real! I go to the command section of the hypnosis app And mash the manual control button, but I don't think it worked. I'm almost certain she'd have to watch the video again. I scramble to pull up my pants and run after her, I get to her room and I fling her door open. She's just standing beside her bed.  
"Alyssa? Hey, look it really wasn't what it looked like..." no response. Is she in manual control mode? She must be, I can't imagine another reason why she isn't selling my soul to dad right now. I notice her phone laying on the bed in the middle of a call, contact name 'Daddy <3'. With shaky hands I grab the phone and lift it to my ear.  
"hello? Dad? It's Corbin."  
"yes, hello, why did you call me on Alyssa's phone? Is there a problem?" oh thank God, she hadn't said anything yet.  
"no! I was helping her to bed, she's not feeling well today. Must have called you by accident!"  
"right well, please try not to bother me again unless it's an emergency, or you need more money." typical.  
"yes sir, sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you and mom have a good night." click... Beep, beep, beep.  
I set Alyssas phone down and look at her, she's completely still. I wave my hand in front of her face, no response. She's definitely in manual control mode. I pace back and forth in front of her. I guess she only has to watch it once, but sleeping breaks the connection to the app. Well here she is, completely under my control. I can feel my cock harden at the thought. Right here, completely unaware of what's going on. I lower my pants and begin to rub myself again. My breath is shaky and my heart is pounding out of my chest. If I woke her up now, she'd still wanna call dad. So my hands are tied. What can I do other than finish what I started? I think about that picture of her in nothing but underwear, her stomach looked so soft and warm. I can't help but walk up her, untuck her shirt from her skirt, and lift it off of her. Here before me, my shirtless little her sister, her tummy completely exposed. I sit down on her desk chair to keep touching myself, then it hits me. She's basically asleep, I can do whatever I'd like to. She's short, her head reaches just barely under my ribs, which means her tummy is at the perfect height for what I'm about to do. I slowly walk up to my sister, she looks so small and cute. You could probably hear my heart beats from across the house. I very carefully tap her shoulder, seeing if she'll wake up if I touch her. She let's out a small breath of air but still, her eyes are empty. I basically hug her, my cock gently rubbing against her tummy. Even with a slight touch it feels incredibly soft. I slowly thrust forward, moving my tip up her center, passing over her navel, and pressing my member between us. God, she's so warm too. For a couple of minutes I very gingerly run myself up and down her tummy, pre cum is trailing in my path. I can't hold back anymore. With one hand I grab the back of my little sisters head And press it against my chest, I use my other arm to wrap around her back, pressing her stomach against my cock, and I start thrusting. She doesn't make a sound, but I don't care. All I can think about is how I'm tummy fucking my 14 year old little sister. I'm getting closer and closer with movement if my hips.  
"fuck Alyssa, your tummy is so perfect.. I'm gonna cum all over it.. That's a good little lamb... I'm gonna cum on my little sister..." I grunt as I thrust into her one more time, cumming all over her stomach with one of the biggest orgasms I've ever had. I hold her body close to me for a little longer after I've climaxed. Pulling away from her, I stare at my work. Strings of my cum keep us connected, Her tummy is red from where I've humped her, and covered in my cum. It drips down onto her skirt and bedroom floor. I grab a few tissues and clean her up best I can.  
I do everything to hide what I've done, I ever rub her stomach down with hot and soapy water. I put her into some pajamas and carry her to her back bedroom. After setting Alyssa down and covering her up I head back to my room. I toss and turn for 15 minutes and then I think to myself, I want her here. I want to hold her as I fall asleep. So I walk back into her and scoop her up, holding her close me. She really does look like an angel when she's asleep, and once she wakes up she won't remember a thing that happened last night. I bring her back to my room and we sleep together, another night of the best sleep I've ever had.


	2. Breakfast for the Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corbin can't stop thinking about how he has his little sister under his thumb! He's about to do something so wrong, but feel amazing doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this feels like I sorta rushed into it, but I really didn't want to go more than one chapter without an actual sex scene. After all this is a fetish story, let's get lewd! 
> 
> Sorry that it's shorter than the last chapter! But it felt like a good stopping point for me.

Second week, day 3 alone with Alyssa:   
Morning   
Stage 3

6:48 am, I wake up before my alarm as per usual. Except I wake up feeling rested, holding Alyssa in my arms, breathing in the green apple smell from her hair. I really don't want to get up, I want to lie here with her forever. I really love my little sister, Even though she can be mean and rude, I love her. But now, things might have gone a little over board. Using my 14 year old sisters abdomen to masturbate is not only illegal and morally wrong, but also amazing. Staring at her, smelling her, knowing what I can do to her with my hypnosis app, it's addicting. I think I might be in love with my little sister.  
We lay there together, I listen to her soft breathing, and hold her in my arms for an hour. Not long enough really, but she's starting to wake up. So I climb out of bed, careful not to wake her, and head over to our bathroom. Im brushing my teeth when she starts to shuffle to the bathroom.  
"did I have another bad dream last night?" her hair is a little messy, and her pajamas are little unbuttoned, showing off her clavicle. I'm not wasting any time today, I open the hypnosis app and hit verbal control.   
"no, you wanted to sleep with me remember? You said you wanted to cuddle." she looks down and to the side, trying hard to remember.   
"r-right, yeah... It's just a little fuzzy is all. I'm still a little fuzzy" I can't tell if she can knows what's going on.  
"little lamb, you told me the fuzz felt good. Like it helped you know what to think and feel, Right and wrong. Like ya know, your conscious." she has a concentrated look on her face before it turns into a smug smile.  
"well duh, I remember learning about your conscious in like the third grade. I'm not stupid, jeez. They said to always listen to your conscious, that way you'll be a good person" This is good, Her mind is bridging gaps in logic all on its own. I guess its because shes still young. She looks at me like she's waiting for something. Then she stomps her foot.  
"praise me! Jeez!"  
"right! Sorry, good job Alyssa. I'm sure dad would be very proud that you remembered that." I figured that was what she wanted to hear, but  
"thanks I guess but, are you proud of me?" honestly I'm little shocked, I havent suggested anything to make her care what I think of her.  
"yeah of course, you did a really good job". She revels in my answer for a second, then smirks.   
"now get out of the bathroom, I get to use it first. Or do I need to call daddy?" Not even waiting to pull the daddy card, huh. Well that's perfectly fine.  
"Alyssa, you're gonna stand right outside this door until I'm done" She looks stunned for a moment then she does exactly as she's been told.  
"y-yes, of course. I'm sorry, big brother." now that's more like it. Alyssa will be the sweet little sister I want. I shut the door and look at my phone, it's showing a strong link between her mind and the app. I built a section so I could give written commands, that way I don't have to say something that might break verbal control mode. Right now I can't stop thinking about the lewd things I want do to my sister, so I type the command 'when I call you lamb a strong wave of sexual pleasure will flow through you'. And send. I can't wait to see how I can mess with her with that.   
After I've cleaned up I head down stairs and to start making breakfast. The whole time I'm cooking I can't stop thinking about my little sister. I feel a little bad, the hypnosis was to make her behave, not turn her into my own personal servant. But I have to admit, it feels good to have complete control over this cute little girl. I don't want to force her or anything like that, so I'll use hypnosis to help nudge her thoughts in the right direction. I'll make my own little sister fall in love with me.  
I'm eating the eggs I made as Alyssa comes down stairs, she's wearing a tight pink T-shirt tucked into a black pleated skirt that falls to her mid thigh, and black pantyhose. Her thighs are plump so you can just see through the black fabric, one of my biggest weaknesses. As she reaches the last step I call out to her.   
"hey there lamb, what took so long?" as the trigger word leaves my lips she's gasps and her hands shoot down her crotch, she holds her skirt between her thighs. I smirk, I'm happy that the written commands work.   
"what's wrong lamb, are you okay?" my little sisters cheeks are burning bright red as she let's out a little moan, her legs turn inward as her tiny body shakes. I think she just had an orgasm, so I might have made the command too strong.   
"oh God... Oh m-my God... " Alyssa is squatting on the last step, using one hand to hold her skirt between her legs and the other on the railing for the stairs. I think I'm gonna be bold with her today, if I over step I'll just write a command to make her think it's okay or forget it all together. Time to tease her.   
"are you okay Alyssa?" she stays there panting for a moment before responding.  
"y-yeah, Corbin. I'm okay"   
"what happened, you seem pretty stunned"  
"nunya! J-jeez..." With a quick check of the app it shows me she's still under verbal control.  
"come on Alyssa, tell me the truth."  
"n-no way, leave me alone." she turns to walk back up stairs.  
"lamb~" she's immediately stopped in her tracks   
"fuck.. Oh my God, c-cumming..." Alyssa is mumbling under her breath.  
"Its fine then, you don't have to tell me. But come back down here, I have your breakfast ready." She can't help but turn around and shakily walk towards me. I'm breathing heavily, because what I'm about to do is so risky and wrong but I can't help myself. I type in a written command that will have her believe everything she's about to do is normal. Once she's to me I start giving her commands.   
"alright Alyssa, for this breakfast I need you to get on your knees" immediately she's on her knees looking up at me. She looks so cute and submissive.  
"good girl, now... Open your mouth?"  
"sure thing!" she open her mouth without any question. I put my fingers in her mouth, feeling and pushing around her tongue and she still sits obediently, she's so adorable. I unzip my pants and hesitantly present my cock to her, and still she's completely unphased.  
"alright little one, g-give it a kiss?" Without missing a beat she plants a wet kiss on the tip of my cock. her lips are so soft and warm, I need more of her.   
"keep kissing it, don't be afraid to stroke it too." my little sister starts planting kiss after kiss all over my cocks tip and side.   
"now lick it" She happily starts running her wet her tongue up and down my shaft, covering my cock I her saliva. I can't believe my little sister, who isn't starting high school until next year, is happily giving me a blow job as her breakfast.   
"what do you think of your breakfast so far, Alyssa?"  
"I like it a lot, it's really warm and tastes really really good. Even the smell is... " she squishes my dick between her cheek and my lower abdomen and takes a deep breath.  
"...it makes me light headed~" She continues to rub her squishy soft cheek against my dick, her pink hair brushes against my skin.   
"alright, I think it's about time. Take it into your mouth" she giggles happily.  
"of course, big brother!" Alyssa moves some hair out of her face then leans forward. She takes her tongue from the bottom of my shaft to the tip, gently kissing it before sliding it past her lips, moving her head so my cock is about halfway covered by her little mouth.  
"that's good lamb, take it nice and slow". Calling her lamb, she groans as the pleasure hits her, sending vibrations through me. As my little sister wraps her tongue around my length, careful and deliberate in her action, I can only think of the power I have over her. I place my hand on the back of Alyssa's head, still letting her control her own movements.   
"please, look up at me while you do this" her innocent eyes immediately meet mine, and I'm just enthralled. Her eyes look so beautiful and obedient, it's even better that she keeps our gaze locked as I fuck her sweet mouth.  
"I'm getting closer... I'm gonna go harder, just tap my thigh if you need to breathe" her response is muffled by my cock, but it sounds approving. I grab two hand fulls of her hair on either side of her head, handle bars. And I think to myself, I know she's too young to be doing something like that, but pushing my hips forward and feeling my little sisters tongue run along my shaft makes it so much better. I thrust just a little harder, forcing myself just a little more into her throat. Alyssa tries to pull away a bit so I pull harder on her hair, and she taps my thigh. As pull out of her throat she coughs once and pants a little.  
"you alright, Alyssa?" She nods happily and wipes her mouth.  
"yeah huh! I just needed to catch my breath real quick. Don't worry big brother, I can take it deeper~" hearing that I can't stop myself, I kneel down and kiss Alyssa. I put my hands on her jaw and rub her cheeks with my thumb. She grabs my wrists and we stay like that for a moment, in a deep kiss with someone I never thought I would. After the kiss I stand back And admire her position. Her skirt highlights her legs and hips, her nipples show through her shirt.  
"ready to finish your breakfast, lamb?"   
She shudders for a moment before nodding, she opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out. I slap her tongue with the tip of my cock before forcing myself back into her. I'm so close to cumming I'm basically bursting at the seams. I grab the back of her head with both my hands and lean over her, and I start forcing my self down her like its an ona hole. My little lamb starts to gag as I hit the back of her throat and she starts to try and pull away. Putting her hands on my legs and trying to push. I can't stop, nothing is gonna stop from doing this. Alyssa gags and coughs as I hold her with all my strength, forcing her to take the full length of my cock, she's tapping my thigh, begging to breathe, but I wanna choke her. I fuck her mouth relentlessly, like a dog.   
"come on lamb, take it. I'm not letting you stop, you're my little lamb, I love my little lamb!" her arms fall from my legs and shes no longer struggling. I pound my new sex toy before I'm finally cummming. I pour my load directly down her throat, bucking my hips, spilling my seed into my fourteen year old little sister. Making sure she doesn't waste a drop of hold her there just a little longer.  
I let go of her head and Alyssa pulls back but then falls forward, holding herself up with wobbly arms and swapping between coughing and hard desperate panting. Strings of cum and saliva hang from her lips and tears hit the floor. I grab a hand towel and put some warm water on it.  
"Alyssa, can you sit here at the table? Do you need my help?" she nods, so I grab both her hands and help her stand. Once I've had her sit down I wipe her face with the towel.   
"was I too rough at the end? I'm sorry, I just got a little over excited" Alyssa shakes her head.   
"nuh uh, I actually really liked when I couldn't breathe... There was um, something really good about it... Jeez that's really embarrassing" I laugh, then finish cleaning her up. I decide now's a good time to turn off the lamb command.  
"well Alyssa, did you get enough to eat?"  
"yeppers! um, at least for right now. Right?"  
"of course lamb, I'll fix you more anytime I want." she smiles at that and we move to the couch, she lays her head On my lap and we both take a well deserved nap together.


	3. Spy Time Adventure And a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa reveals some feelings about Corbin, and Corbin finally decides to do the deed.

Second week, day 3 alone with Alyssa:   
Afternoon   
Stage 3

I wake up slowly, with Alyssa still in my lap and breathing softly. Pulling out my phone I check the time, it's twenty seven past three. There's a pang of guilt and worry in my head. What if Alyssa wakes up and realizes that I took advantage of her? My thumbs move almost on their own, pulling up the hypnosis app, tapping on the text box and filling it in with "no matter how rough the experience you will believe any sexual act I force you to perform is a dream".  
I nudge my little sister to wake her up. She sits up slowly, stretches, and then starts rubbing her throat. "what's wrong little lamb?" Alyssa perks up when I say lamb.  
"oh! I just had a really weird dream, but it was good! In it you called me downstairs for lunch but the lunch... Was... Um.. Actually you know, I um don't remember the rest!"  
"aw come on kid, tell me the rest! Don't leave me in suspense." I tease her with a sing songy voice.   
"it's nothing, seriously! Dumbass..." she punches me in the shoulder before getting up and storming off, face beet red.  
I wait to hear her door shut before I move. Very carefully I creep up the stairs before I remember I can literally control every bit of how Alyssa perceives reality. I hold open the app and type in my newest command, "until I call you for dinner you cannot see or hear me. You believe I'm not home right now".   
After applying the new command I was gonna sneak into Alyssas room. Before I even get the chance she's out of her room and walking into mine. I follow behind her, my eyes mostly stuck on her thighs in the pantyhose. How is it possible for someone so young to be this thicc™?   
Alyssa falls onto my bed, my vibrating toothbrush in her hand, it's missing the brush and only has the vibrating connector, she plops down on my bed looking around.  
"damnit big brother... Why can't I stop thinking about that dream?" Alyssa is laying on her back with her legs spread, rubbing herserlf through her clothes. She's slow at first, very gently massaging. She looks so vulnerable, light pants leave her lips as her cheeks start to turn red. I want to test the most recent command, I run my fingers up her thigh and she stops touching herself. My lamb closes her legs and has a surprised look on her face. "um... H-hello? Is someone there?" Alyssa pauses for a moment more then slowly opens her legs again. Teasing her is way too good to stop, so I keep running my fingers up and down my little sisters thighs. The texture of the tights feels amazing on my skin, and each stroke makes her shudder. Then Alyssa digs her nails into the crotch seam of her tights, ripping them and leaving her Self exposed. She turns the tooth brush on and places it against her clit, her panties keeping it from making direct contact. I honestly can't believe she's actually doing this, and on my bed. She's starting to be rough with herself too. I have to record this for... Research on the app. Alyssa has really gotten herself into it, she's not trying to hold back any moans. She gropes her small chest, pinching and pulling on her nipple. The way her shirt is tucked into her skirt I can really see her gorgeous form. Her chest is pretty small and her hips are tight but her waist and ass fill out her skirt and lead so well into her thighs. Their squishy-ness being highlighted by how well her pantyhose squeeze her. Her hand slowly moves her chest and up her throat, she starts squeezing. Hard.   
"fuck... Corbin... This isn't enough.. Why can't I stop feeling like this?" between her pants and soft moaning she actually sounds a little sad.  
"my hands aren't big enough.. I wanna feel you touch my body and kiss me... Like in my doujins.. " she starts to push the makeshift vibrator harder on her self, making small and rapid circles.  
"I need your hand around my throat.. I wish that dream was real" my little sister pulls her panties to side, spreads her lips and slowly pushes the vibrator inside of herself. I lean forward and take in her scent, she smells like her strawberry body wash.  
"I wanna feel your thing for real.. I want you to put it in me... I wanna feel it deep in here" when she says that she pushes the vibrator deeper and at an angle. Her back arches and she whimpers.  
"fuck me Corbin... Please make me your little toy.. I'm a bratty pet and wanna be used.. Big brother f-fuck.. Big b-brother~!" her hips wobble back and forth. Alyssa grabs her throat as hard as her tiny hand possibly Could before she freezes up for second, she shuts her eyes twice before her voice comes out in a quiver, her broken moans fill my ears as she has a hard orgasm. Alyssa twitches and her toes curl, every muscle in her little body tenses up. Her back falls and hits the bed and she lays there giggling in between catching her breath.  
Alyssa suddenly tosses the vibrator away and rolls onto her side. "what in the world is wrong with me... I can't be in love with Corbin. I just can't.." she hugs my pillow and lays there for a while. I stop recording. I desperately wanna reach out and pet her, but I just leave instead.

Second week, day 3 alone with Alyssa:   
Evening   
Stage 3

This is crazy... My little sister just said she loves me! We're completely related, no fancy "step" to get us out of trouble. And the worst part? I think I love her too. Before he left, our dad told me to keep Alyssa safe from perverts and to stay away from boys. Turns out I'm both of those things rolled into one.  
I made my own little sister give me a blowjob, what kind of sick pervert would be into something like that?? Sigh, it's about time to call Alyssa for dinner. I pull out my phone and check the hypnosis app. It still shows a strong connection still. Did it get disconnected because she slept? Or is it that the longer it's connected the more it latches onto her brain? I can't help myself, and start typing a new command. "the longer you sit next to me the more aroused you become. When you think I'm not looking, you'll touch yourself".  
A mixture of guilt and arousal bubble up in my throat, I swallow hard before calling Alyssa on the phone.   
"hewwo? Dis is awissa!" I groan loudly.  
"come on Alyssa, I told you that uwu speak is horrible"   
"I know you think it's cute! Whatever, why are you calling?" She's got me there, pretty much everything she does Is cute now.  
"ugh, dinner is ready now. One of your favorites, veggie burgers and mashed potatoes". She squeals.   
"hell yeah! Big brothers veggie burgers are the best! I'll be right down!" they're just store bought patties I put on a little grill.   
It takes a few minutes Before she heads down so I queue up a movie for us to watch. I see her come down the stairs, she's wearing a loose crop top, baggy workout shorts, and knee socks. I can't stop myself from looking at her body, mostly her midriff, and she notices.  
"what are you looking at me like that for?" I can feel my cheeks burn.   
"oh um you just look like you're going to the gym, so I was confused." she scoffs and pulls and one of her thigh highs.  
"these are just my pajamas?" Alyssa plops herself down in the couch, crosses her legs and stares at me.   
"are you gonna bring me my plate or??"  
"um, sure. I guess." I'm suddenly feeling a lot less guilty about that last command I gave her.   
The movie is about some super hero that gets disgraced and has to lose his powers to learn a valuable lesson, we both finish eating in about the first 15 minutes of the movie. Alyssa starts to fidget a little once she finishes eating. I take her plate to the kitchen for her and I see that she's changed how she's sitting, and her head is bobbing just a little. She's obviously not paying any attention to the movie while I'm not in there.   
"okay lamb I'm heading back over now" I can easily see her jump and in place when I call out to her. My command seems to be working well, and I don't think I'm gonna be able to hold out long. Especially after seeing her masturbate on my bed. I think tonights the night I'm going to fuck my own little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, I'm sorry! It's just hard for me to sit down and actually start writing. I'll try to make a longer chapter or a new chapter sooner than almost a year, but no promises! 
> 
> Also! Should Corbin do the deed vaginally, or analy? Please let me know in the comments. Suggestions for scenes are highly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
